Liquid crystal lenses have excellent performance, can be used for electrical focusing, are widely used in focusing devices and human eye amplification devices, and especially make great contribution to the area of 3D display. The application of liquid crystal lenses can get rid of the constraint of 3D glasses on human eyes, so that naked eye 3D display can be achieved; therefore, the liquid crystal lenses have a huge application prospect.